Not So Lonely After All
by Hoshi-Naito
Summary: A one shot in two parts, in which Chazz comes to terms with the fact that the girl he likes doesn't return his feelings, and Jaden and Alexis dance in the rain. A happy ending for all in the story, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yosh. Well, this is my first time writing a Fianceshipping story, so please, be kind. I'm not so sure how this is going to turn out. I've kind of been mulling over this idea for a while, and decided to write it on a whim.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of it's characters. So don't sue me!**

Gray eyes roamed around their surroundings, glazed over in thought.

Faint footsteps could be heard as he trudged forward, never truly registering in his mind.

Dull, gray clouds, so similar to the color of his pupils, hung in the air, creating a dismal, melancholy feel.

The teen sighed. It seemed that even Mother Nature could read his mood.

It wasn't as if he was always so depressed. Even if he acted like he was unhappy all the time, he was usually just content to be with his friends, to be with... her.

Then again, she was the reason he was feeling this way. Why couldn't she just return his feelings?

He mused the thought of walking, hand-in-hand with the girl. A radiant smile was etched on her face as the wind tangled in her long, blonde tresses, blowing them in fluid motions.

As wonderful as he thought it seemed, he knew deep down, it would never happen. After all, she didn't love him, now did she.

He felt a drop of water hit his face. Another soon followed, then another, then another.

Ashen eyes gazed upward. The droplets rapidly picked up speed, soon soaking the clothes on his motionless body.

It took some time before he finally comprehended that it was raining, and he was getting wet.

His black hair soon became plastered to his face, drenched by the torrent falling from the heavens.

It wasn't until the rain began stinging his eyes that it dawned upon him that he shouldn't just be standing there, gawking at the clouds. He once again began his trek through the woods, occasionally stumbling over a stone or tree root that he had failed to notice in his semi-conscious state.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed as the he continued forward, rain still pouring down like the clouds were crying, … like they could feel his pain and frustration, and were more willing to show it than he was.

He eventually came to a clearing, though he didn't walk out into it. The trees were at least providing him with a little shelter from the downpour. Who would be stupid enough to stand out in the open during a storm?

He heard a noise that didn't quite fit with the dreary atmosphere. What was that sound? Why was something making it? Didn't it, or rather, they, notice the weather?

One sound was musical. It flitted up and down in a way the made his heart skip a beat.

The other was deeper, but moved in a similar pattern.

It then occurred to the teen what that sound was.

It was laughter.

Two people stepped out from between the trees on the other side of the clearing, as he ducked behind another one.

One was a boy with two-toned brown hair that seemed to defy the laws of nature, and of gravity, as it stubbornly stuck up in the back, despite the heavy rain that had surely weighed it down. It was so much spikier now then it had been the first time they had met. His chocolate brown orbs seemed full of happiness and sadness all at the same time, like he had been through a lot and was just happy to be alive.

The other was a girl. The raven hair gulped. It was a girl with long, blonde tresses that still looked soft, despite being wet. Her golden brown eyes seemed full of light and laughter. A radiant smile seemed permanently chiseled onto her beautiful face. The same smile he had longed to see directed at him.

His heart clenched. Even soaked and shivering, she was still beautiful.

She giggled once again, as the brunette twirled her around, beaming at her and chuckling at her care-free expression. He pulled her into his arms, gazing into the golden brown pools that seemed transfixed on his own chocolate brown ones. Their foreheads together, they snuggled closer to each other, sharing what little warmth they had left.

Gray eyes narrowed in jealousy. It wasn't fair. No matter what he did, the brunette had always showed him up. He had been the best, but the brunette had triumphed over him, had made him look like a fool in front of his brothers, in front of everyone... in front of her.

Wasn't it enough that everyone loved the brunette instead of the raven haired boy? Did he have to steal the blonde away also?

He briefly considered breaking them apart and giving the brunette a piece of his mind. How dare the brunette hold the blonde like that when she belonged to him.

But then, he stopped dead in his tracks. She didn't belong to him.

No matter how many times he had expressed his feelings for the blonde, she had never shown any sign of returning them.

Had it all been in vain then? Was he forever to remain lonely, miserable, and depressed?

The brunette would get the victory, the glory, and the girl? And he would get what? Nothing, that's what. Where was the justice in that? What ever happened to fairness and equality? Life was cruel to him.

Tears stung his eyes as he thought of a future of being alone. But he would never let them fall. If he did, then it'd be like letting the brunette win again.

With that, he turned on his heels and started back in the other direction.

A loud crack rang out as he stepped on a fallen twig that had remained fairly dry under the leaves that had fallen on top of it. The teen froze in his tracts, and turned around to make sure the pair in the clearing hadn't heard.

"Hey, Lexi, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Jaden? It's pouring out. I can't hear anything. Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Teen snapped his head away as he watched the brunette pull the blonde in for a kiss. He could only take so much, before his heart broke beyond repair.

The teen finally found himself back at the school? It was hard to tell, because his vision was still blurred from tears.

He was about to turn around when he saw a flash of white and, purple?

He rubbed his eyes, only to find a girl standing not too far from him.

She was wearing a pinkish purple short-sleeved shirt under a white, short-sleeved button-down shirt that was half open, and a light, denim skirt that cam to just above her knees. She had sparkling blue eyes, that seemed slightly glazed over as they flicked back and forth, obviously looking for someone or something.

But the most shocking thing about the girl was her hair. It was... purple. Lavender to be more specific. I was pulled into two long pigtails and held by two ribbons that matched her purple shirt. He thought it was gorgeous... that she was gorgeous.

The girls eyes fell on him and she began walking forward.

The teen began to panic and looked around, wondering if she were walking towards someone else. Surely someone as pretty as her had better things to do than talk to him, right?

But there was no one else.

When she finally approached him, he didn't know what to do, so he simply stared at her inquisitively. She smiled at him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm on the island visiting a friend, and I was wondering if you might know where I can find him? Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Kagomi Hiragi, by the way."

"Chazz. Chazz Princeton. Um, who exactly are you looking for?"

The girl, _Kagomi_, he mentally corrected, blushed. "Oh. Right. Um, it's probably stupid to ask. You might not even know him."

"Hey, the Chazz knows just about everybody on Academy Island, so just give me your friend's name, and one way or another, I'll help you find him, okay?"

Kagomi blushed darker, her eyes looked a bit glazed over. "Um, his name is Jaden Yuki."

Chazz's heart sunk into his chest. Great. Another girl lost to the stupid Slacker.

"Oh. Yuki. He's probably back at his dorm by now."

Kagomi frowned slightly. "You and Jaden don't like each other?"

Chazz sighed. "I suppose you could say that. He's been my rival since day one, and sometimes I just want to murder him, to be honest with you."

Kagomi laughed. "Oh I know! He can be such a pain! Sometimes I think he and my other friend, Konata were separated at birth! They're both such a couple of children, even though they're both technically adults now. Given a choice between being locked in a room with Konata or being locked in a room with Jaden, I think I'd prefer death."

Chazz's spirits lifted a little at the girls words. Perhaps she didn't like the Slacker like that after all. Maybe he still stood a chance.

"Really? Most girls love him."

"Not me. Well, I mean I love him as a friend and all, but not like that. He's too immature for me. I'd go crazy after a week, maybe not even that."

"Kagsy!" a voice traveled over to them.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Jaden pouted, then smiled again. "Whatever, Kagsy."

Kagomi frowned, then turned her head a bit, noticing her friend's companion. She smirked. "And you must be Alexis. Jaden talks about you all the time."

The said pair blushed. "Kagomi!" Jaden sounded indignant and terribly embarrassed. Chazz was beginning to like Kagomi a lot more.

"Ha ha. That's what you get for insisting on calling me that awful nickname."

Jaden just scowled at her, as Alexis fidgeted.

"Now, Chazz, if you would be so kind as to escort me to the main office so that I can pick up the key to the room I'll be staying in."

Chazz smiled at Kagomi's smug look. "It'd be my pleasure."

And with that, Kagomi looped her arm around Chazz's, and they walked though the halls leaving a fuming Jaden and an flustered Alexis behind.

Chazz gazed at the face of the purple haired girl beside him. Her blue eyes were sparkling mischievously, and she had a small smile was planted on her face.

Maybe, he mused, just maybe, he wasn't so lonely after all.

_**Blah. So short. Anywhoo, Kagomi Hiragi and Konata Izumi, by the way, are off of Luck Star, another anime, which I also do not own. I think i'm going to write this story from Jaden and Alexis's side. Seeing as i'm gonna assume you're all wondering what they were doing. After all, this was intended to be Fianceshipping, not all about Chazz. So... yeah. I'll get started on that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here's part two: Jaden and Alexis's side of the story. Because I know you're just dying to know what was going on with them while Chazz was being all emo. I considered making this part first, but I figured that putting this before the angst, might make it end on a bit of a depressing note, so I made this one second. By the way, this chapter was inspired by **__Beautiful Disaster_ _**by Kelly Clarkson (Alexis), **__Don't Wake Me__** by Skillet (Jaden), and **__Unwritten __**by Natasha Bedingfield (both).**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Lucky Star, or any of the characters from them.**

Chocolate brown eyes cracked open, soon followed by a yawn and stretching.

A hand reached up to rub the sleep out of the drowsy teen's eyes.

Two-toned brown hair fell slightly into his eyes as he finally sat up.

The sun was already high in the sky, making it obvious that he had slept in rather late.

The teen frowned. He had been having a very good dream, a dream about... her.

His mind's eye traced the girl's long, blonde locks as they cascaded over her shoulders, then came up to stare at her beautiful golden brown eyes. Her eye lashes batting as she smiled at him.

He sighed. Why did he have to wake up? Why couldn't he have stayed in his dream world, where they were still happy? Before the Dark World incident, they had been so close. He had worked so hard to gain the respect of their peers, so that he could ask her out with confidence, instead of feeling like trash, since he was a Slifer Slacker and she was the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

Now? He snorted. Now, he couldn't even face her. He had messed up big time. How could he even dream that he still stood a chance with her? After everything he had done... it was a wonder she didn't hate him.

He decided that since he obviously wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, he might as well get up and get a shower.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the island, a blonde girl found herself suddenly on the floor.

She groaned before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Golden brown eyes opened to find that she had rolled out of bed in her sleep.

She pouted childishly. Such a rude awakening from such a good dream. Stupid gravity was obviously in a bad mood today.

She got up and grabbed the clothes she had laid out last night after taking her shower. As she changed and brushed her teeth, she couldn't help but dwell on the contents of the dream she had. She had, after all, been dreaming of the same thing lately.

Her dreams took place in many different places: a waterfall, a beautiful garden, Duelist Academy, and even... she blushed, even in her bedroom.

She had mentally slapped herself about a million times for that one. It was so inappropriate to be thinking about him like that when she didn't know if he felt the same way about her.

They were all with the same person though, a handsome boy with two-toned brown hair and warm, haunting brown eyes. Sure, he was a lot of trouble, some would say more trouble than he was worth. But she loved him, nonetheless.

For the record, she blamed Mindy and Jasmine for... that dream.

They had been discussing who the hottest guys in school were, and Jasmine had brought up how she wondered what Bastion looked like shirtless. And then of course, Mindy had brought up how she wondered what Atticus looked like naked, much to the blonde's disgust.

Mindy had apologized for grossing her out, but then asked her who she thought was the hottest guy in school, and if she had ever wondered what he would look like naked.

Alexis, of course, turned bright red at the though of a naked Jaden.

Yes, that's right, Jaden. As in Jaden Yuki, the so called "Slifer Slacker". Though she'd prefer not to admit that. Not that she was ashamed of him, just that if Atticus ever caught wind of the fact that he was right about his sister liking the Slifer boy, she'd never hear the end of it.

And thus, the dream she had that night. No one was ever going to find out about that, she decided. She'd rather not be called a pervert for the rest of her life.

Speaking of her favorite Slifer, he was by now wandering around the island, unconsciously heading towards the girls' dorm. He was still lost in thought, wishing that he could just talk to Alexis, if only for a few moments. Maybe if he did... no. He wasn't going to get his hopes up. It was ferociously unlikely that she would even feel a fraction of the love for him that he feels for her.

And so, he kept walking, now determined to talk to the girl, quite literally, of his dreams, and ask her how she felt about him.

But as he strolled towards the girls' dorm, dark clouds began to gather in the sky. When he came within sight of the boats, he looked up.

He sighed, thinking it was probably a bad omen, and that this would probably end in a disaster, but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

As he reached the water, he noticed a blonde girl getting out of a boat. Upon closer examination, he noticed that it was just who he was looking for.

_Alexis..._

He took a deep breath before walking towards her.

"Good morning."

She jumped, startled.

"My gosh, Jaden! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded him.

He blushed slightly, looking down, and muttered an apology.

She gave him a small, but true smile. "It's alright. Now what brings you here?"

Jaden blushed deeper, his shoes suddenly becoming the most fascinating things he had ever seen. "I actually wanted to talk to you. Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Not at all."

So the two set off, heading in the general direction of the Slifer dorms.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Alexis asked, glancing at her companion out of the corner of her eye.

Jaden inhaled deeply then let it all out. "A... lot... has happened lately."

"Yes." She looked down, thinking of recent occurrences.

"I- I'm really sorry about all of that. I never meant for any of it to happen."

"It's not your fault, Jaden. We've all forgiven you for it. You were every bit as brainwashed as I was when the Society of Light got to me. So if I were angry with you, then I'd be a hypocrite."

He looked at her, frowning slightly. He hadn't meant to open any old wounds. "I..."

"I know, Jaden. That isn't what you meant. You didn't bring it up. I did. So don't give me that guilty look." She gave him a small, sad smile.

He grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers and giving a slight squeeze in reassurance. She smiled back, appreciating that he was trying to comfort her even though he was hurting even worse, since his problem was more recent.

They continued on for a bit in a comfortable silence, something rare where Jaden is concerned. Normally he was always talking, and then recently, he was quiet, but not in a good way.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" she asked as they walked out on the Slifer cliffs. She thought back to all the times them had come here alone, just to talk.

Jaden could feel the heat crawling back up his face as he futilely tried to force it back down.

"Not exactly."

Alexis turned, giving him a small smile, and squeezing his hand as he had done hers. "You know you can tell me anything."

He gazed deeply into her eyes, as if he was staring straight into her soul.

His free hand came up to cup her face gently as a blush crawled up onto her face to match his. His gaze drifted to the ground off to his left.

"Alexis, I... I've had feelings for you for a long time. Probably longer then I'm even aware of. And, I know that I probably don't stand much of a chance with you after what happened in Dark World, but... I love you and I- I was wondering if maybe... if maybe you felt the same way."

She was gaping, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth. Surely it wasn't possible that he could really return her feelings, was it? And yet, here he was, saying the words she had been dying to hear for so long. She needed to say something, anything! But she felt frozen.

_Drip. Drip._

They both looked up, noticing that it had started to rain.

Jaden, taking her silence for rejection, started to pull his hand away, feeling as if his heart had just been ripped out and stomped on.

But before he could put it back at his side, Alexis snatched it back, placing it back on her face. This time she held it there, leaning her head into it. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, mingling with the rain, as she smiled, half laughing, half crying.

Jaden stared at her, truly confused.

"I love you too."

And with those four, simple little words his spirits soared. A big, goofy grin spread across his face and hers, but neither of them could care less. Nothing else mattered. Not the sins they had committed in the past, not the Dark World, not the Society of Light, not how ridiculous they would look to any outsiders, and most certainly not the rain that was now drenching their clothes. After all, who ever came up with the idea that rain was a bad omen?

Jaden pulled Alexis in for a nice, long kiss. Alexis blushed a bit. After all, she was a girl, and her first kiss was in the rain. How much more romantic could you get?

When he finally pulled away, Jaden noticed that Alexis was shivering slightly.

"We should get you inside."

She smiled playfully at him. "Why?"

He looked at her, confused. "Because you're going to catch a cold?"

"Oh come on, Jaden! Don't tell me you've never just let go and danced in the rain?"

He quirked an eyebrow, smiling at her. "No, I can honestly say I haven't."

She gave him a mock frown, shaking her head. "No, no, no, that simply won't do."

"Well, Miss Rhodes, I might ask what exactly do you plan to do about it?"

"You'll simply have to dance with me." And with that, she smiled brightly, pulling him with her as she began to dance.

They ran along through the woods, dancing as they went, and smiling all the while.

Running out of breath, they came across a clearing, laughing freely for the first time in a long time.

Jaden twirled her around a final time before pulling her into his arms. He leaned his forehead up against hers and pulled her as tight as he could without making her uncomfortable. She curled up into him, fitting perfectly in his arms, as they shared as much body heat as they could, freezing, but both too happy to care.

Jaden pulled back a bit and turned his head when he hear the snap of a twig breaking.

"Hey, Lexi, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Jaden? It's pouring out. I can't hear anything. Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He turned his head back to face her, pulling her in for another long kiss and thinking about how lucky he was that out of all of her many admirers, Alexis had chosen him.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, kissing occasionally.

"Hey, Jaden, do you know what time it is?"

"It's... 2:23," he said, checking his watch. "Oh crap! I was supposed to meet Kagomi twenty minutes ago! Great! She's gonna kill me!"

"Kagomi?"

"A friend of mine who came to visit me! I was supposed to meet her at the school, and I'm late! Come on!"

He grabbed her hand and started leading her through the woods, racing towards the school.

When they got close, Alexis noticed a girl with a strange hair color. "Is that her?"

"Yup! That's Kagomi alright! In all her purple-haired glory!" he laughed. "Oh no! She's met Chazz! Now they're going to team up and it'll be double the tormenting!"

"She can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet?" he asked. "Kagsy!" Jaden yelled, approaching the purple haired girl and the raven haired boy.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Jaden pouted, then smiled again. "Whatever, Kagsy."

Kagomi frowned and turned her head, finally noticing Alexis. She smirked in a way that made Jaden nervous. "And you must be Alexis. Jaden talks about you all the time."

"Kagomi!" Jaden and Alexis were both blushing furiously.

"Ha ha. That's what you get for insisting on calling me that awful nickname."

Jaden just scowled at her as Alexis fidgeted.

"Now, Chazz, if you would be so kind as to escort me to the main office so that I can pick up the key to the room I'll be staying in."

Chazz smiled at Kagomi's smug look. "It'd be my pleasure."

Kagomi hooked her arm around the one Chazz offered her and they both turned and walked away.

"I cannot believe them! I'm so sorry about that, Lexi."

She just turned and smiled at him. "It's alright, Jaden. Besides, the rain stopped!"

He looked around, noticing that she was right.

Alexis gasped and pointed. "Jaden, look! A rainbow!" She smiled, exited as a little girl.

He looked up, grinning and feeling like he was a kid again in that moment.

"Achoo!"

Jaden just smirked at her. "I told you you were going to get sick."

Alexis smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah, you were right." She turned and looked at the sky again. "But it was worth it."

And he chuckled a bit, before smiling again. "I couldn't agree with you more."

And he kissed her.

And they both couldn't help but be happy, because they realized that they weren't alone anymore. And they would never have to be, so long as they had each other.

_**The end. Yeah, I know. This part was short too. Sorry. But I think that ten and a half pages should be good enough for a one shot. And yes, I'm calling it a one shot even though it's in two parts. So deal with it! **_**XD**_** Anywhoo, reviews would be much appreciated! (hint, hint) Ja ne! ~Hoshi **_


End file.
